Window coverings typically use a bead chain, pull cord, or other type of pulling lead to rotate a series of vertical or horizontal slats, or shift curtain position. By pulling on one side of the chain, the slats rotate in one direction, e.g., to the right, or the curtains open. By pulling on the other side of the chain, the slats rotate in the opposite direction, e.g., to the left, or the curtains close. Some window coverings have pull cords that are anchored to the floor or window casing so that the pull cord may be pulled up or down to operate the window covering.
However, the user has no indication as to which side of the chain or cord will perform the desired operation. The user must randomly choose one side to determine the operation performed by pulling on that side, which may not be the desired operation. The resulting undesired movement of the blinds or curtain results in user frustration and wasted time.
In addition to frustrating the operator, pulling the incorrect chain or cord introduces unnecessary wear and tear on the mechanisms of the curtain or blinds. For example, if the curtains are opened fully, a pull on the wrong cord stresses the cord and the mechanism because the curtain does not move in response to the downward pulling force.
Further, some users with limited mobility, such as people with arthritis or stroke victims, may have difficulty grasping the typically narrow bead chain or pull cord. Also, users with limited sight or users in darkened rooms may have difficulty observing the bead chain or pull cord.